Olive You
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: One-shot, BBxRae; Saying the L word isn't easy, especially when it comes to Rachel and Garfield; the shyest couple at Jump City High. So, if saying it isn't easy, why not sing it after school after their club meeting and sports practice?


(AN:) Ola! (Yeah, practicing my Galician, check it! :D)

This one-shot goes fully to **Chico Magnifico**! Hope you love it bestie! It's Beast Boy and Raven just like you wanted it~ And just because I finished my dare the next day, I say that still counts XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Olive You by Dave Days featuring Kimmi Smiles.**

And, yes, the bottom author's note is the same thing Dave says at the end of his video XD I always laugh when he says it so I had to put it down here.

ENJOY!

* * *

On a typical Friday afternoon, the dismissal bell for 2:10 P.M. rang, having the hundreds of students attending Jump City High race out of their classrooms and head to their lockers or meet up with friends before heading to their transportation taking them home where each was finally going to enjoy another weekend, nothing worrying about anything that has to do with school for two whole days.

Garfield, no matter what grade he was in, would be one of those kids who would be excited about this special day, but for this Friday, he dreaded it ever coming. Every Friday he promised to take Rachel out on a date somewhere even if they've been there more than once, but since it was about to be the last day of their senior year, that meant he and Rachel would spend their last summer together before heading off to college.

Garfield always said that no matter how many distances they were apart from each other, he would always get back to _his_ violet haired beauty, but now, he didn't seem to even believe himself. Even if they were able to hang out during vacations, would it still be the same as if they were seeing each other every day? How could they still keep a relationship together that's strong and convince that no one could ever break them apart?

The blond man groaned; Rachel was right, he was always thinking so much about it which changed his mood. That's why he wasn't able to concentrate on soccer most of the times. He opened his grey locker, seeing the pictures scattered all over his inside locker door. Most of the pictures were of him and Rachel of course, but then there were his friends, family, and games. Garfield sighed; he sure was going to miss these happy times now that high school was almost over.

But the one thing Garfield hadn't accomplished yet was how to tell Rachel those three words all couples couldn't say no matter what. Garfield planned everything out in his head multiple times, but he never had the guts to actually have it turn out in reality.

Garfield looked to his left, seeing the different couples walking in three different directions; left, right, and up the stair case, with their hands held and bodies close by shoulder to shoulder. He wondered if any of them had said the three words without ease, which was probably impossible, but, you know.

He sighed as he ran his white hands through his blond hair, trying to concentrate more about the school work rather than relationships. Did he have anything he needed to study for or homework? Things were so much easier when he had study hall to think all these things through.

"_Can't get the words out of my mouth," _Garfield sang to himself as he shuffled through his textbooks and notebooks. "_That little feeling everyone talks about. The things you say like, 'I miss your face I' wanna let you know, but I can't get the words to go."_

"There's the soccer star."

Garfield smiled, throwing his green string bag over his back and turned to look at his best friend making his way over to his side with his football bag in his hand.

"Hey, Vic," Garfield greeted, looking at the pictures on the door before closing his locker shut. "Shouldn't you be catching your bus home?"

Victor ruffled his hair and Garfield smacked his hand away. "Man, have you gone deep into those books? I _drive_ to school every day, why would I need to take the bus home?"

"Heh, right," Garfield said, flipping his blond hair to the side to fix it, "I knew that."

"So, anyways, did you hear how they're changing the lunch menus to having _olives_ as the side dish no matter what they're cooking? I mean, who likes olives anyways? They're totally disgusting and that's both colors I'm talking about."

"Olive," Garfield whispered, smiling as he said the word that reminded him of the other one he was dying to say. "Olive you."

"Whoa, Garfield thanks but no thanks man. I love Karen more and I'm sure Rachel means more to you," Victor joked, punching his best friend's arm. "I'll see you Monday, alright?" Garfield smiled and nodded his head, feeling great that maybe he can get somewhere with this new idea.

"_So olive you and everything you do. What two words can mean? Afraid to say the other three," _Garfield went back to singing to himself when Victor walked off to the back of the school for football practice with his teammates to get ready for the college tryouts. Garfield stuck his hands in his pockets and took his time to walk around the school before heading to soccer practice. "_Olive you; the words are coming true. I don't know what to say, but olive you."_

* * *

"Guess what, guess what, and please guess what, Rachel!"

Rachel rolled her eyes from hearing the same question she kept hearing every single Friday afternoon when she met her friends at her locker.

"What now, Kori?" Rachel asked, taking out her textbooks from her backpack and into her locker shelf. "I rather just have you tell me."

"As you wish," Koriand'r said, jumping up and down as she stood on Rachel's right side. "So, as I was walking here, your boyfriend Garfield and our friend Victor were talking about your date tonight!"

Once again, Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement over something she and Garfield did once a week since the beginning of Senior Year.

"And on a side note," Koriand'r began again as Rachel took a sip from her water bottle before placing it in her bag. She tapped a finger on her chin, "They were talking about how Garfield loves Victor…"

Rachel spit out all of her water on the opposite side of Koriand'r.

"Was it something I said?" Koriand'r asked, tapping her hand on Rachel's back to stop the couching.

Rachel nodded her head and cleared her throat, throwing her water bottle in her bag to make sure she didn't do that again. "Are you sure you got those words right?"

"Maybe I should go find Garfield or Victor and have them repeat to me the whole conversation?" Koriand'r suggested.

"Yeah," Rachel said, nodded her head. "You go to that."

"Then I will catch you later!" Koriand'r gave her friend a goodbye hug and hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway to find one of the two boys at their practice.

Rachel smiled as she watched her best friend in her cheery mood walk away. Sometimes, she didn't know who actually taught her the Earth way of life; the teachers at school, or the guys like Wallace and Roy messing around again.

But since Koriand'r brought up the topic, Rachel couldn't help but now have the idea stuck in her head now she and Garfield never said the L word to one other since the four years they dated. Rachel mentally slapped herself; this wasn't something she should be thinking about at the time like this. The amethyst colored eyed girl looked down at her binder where the picture of her and Garfield was on the cover and smiled.

"_Can't fight the feeling I feel inside," _Rachel sang to herself as she pressed the binder to her chest and leaned her back against the lockers. "_I try to tell you, but I always hide," _She shut her eyes, picturing Garfield standing in front of her, "_the things you say like 'Want you to say right' here by my side," Rachel_ slowly opened her eyes again, "_let the words slide."_

Rachel smiled to herself before getting up from the lockers and making her way down to the main hallway. Since it was after school, the school was empty so she could spin around with her arms stretched out to her side.

"_Olive you and the little things you do," _Rachel sang a little louder so her voice echoed through the hallway. "_What two words can mean? Afraid to say the other three."_

"Rachel, come on! You got to get to the track field," Karen yelled, running over with Jessica. "Angelica just told us Garfield wants to meet you there after practice!"

Rachel laughed before shooing her friends away. "You girls go on and I'll meet you at in the cafeteria; I gotta get my book from the Creative Writing classroom."

"If you say so!" Jessica said as she took Karen's arm to walk together down. "Just don't get lost in the room like you usually do."

"It's not my fault I'm in love with that class," Rachel said before her two friends walked to the cafeteria to grab an after school snack as they were going to wait for Rachel to come before heading to the track field.

Rachel laughed again to herself as she shook her head and turned to the right to pick up her book she forget in that classroom earlier before.

"_Olive you; the words are coming true. I don't know what to say, but olive you," _Rachel whispered so Jessica and Karen didn't hear her singing as they were walking in the other direction. Even though the school was huge, with the emptiness you could hear anything.

_Olive you, Olive you, Olive you  
Olive you, Olive you, Olive you  
Olive you, Olive you, Olive you, Olive you  
Olive you, Olive you, Olive you_

"Hey man, you ready?" Victor asked as he patted Garfield's back.

"No," Garfield answered, getting up from the bench he was sitting on. "I can't believe you told your girlfriend that I wanted to see Rachel! I mean what the heck?"

"Well, how else are you going to tell Rachel you love her? You're not going to do it on your own, I'll tell you that."

"Dude, I never said I _wanted _to tell her I love her," Garfield yelled, poking a finger on Victor's chest. "I can tell her when it's the perfect time thank you very much."

"Oh, right," Roy argued, grabbing Garfield's finger, "And when would that be? After your fifth anniversary if you guys are still together which I can guaranty you won't if you keep being scared."

"Oh, hardy har, har," Garfield sarcastically laughed, pulling his finger back to his side. "And I'm supposed to listen to the advice of the man who got a girlfriend just last year and told her the L word after a month of dating her?"

"And I'm _still_ with Jessica so in your face," Roy said before leaving the locker room.

"You know, Roy's got a point," Wallace came up behind Garfield still wearing his track uniform. "You have to tell Rachel sooner or later before someone else does."

"Does _anyone _remember _anything _about peer pressure?" Garfield questioned, throwing his hands up in the air before leaving the locker room.

"Yeah," Victor yelled after, "If you pressure someone to do something, they finally get the balls to do it!"

"Not funny!" Garfield yelled back before slamming the boy's locker room door shut.

* * *

Rachel let out a deep sigh, finally finding her blue notebook underneath her desk she was sitting at before during the club. When she looked at the cover, it made her smile again, and honesty, only Garfield was able to do it. She remembered that one day Garfield figured out her locker combination and drew all over her stuff. At first Rachel yelled at him for invading her space, but once she saw all the cute and adorable things he did like even decorate her locker with thousands of pictures over the years, she gave him a huge apology and started to love what he did.

Before Jessica started to spam her cellphone with hundreds of text messages, Rachel jumped out of her thoughts and walked out of the door.

Garfield shook his head as he walked down the hallway, his blond hair flipping from side to side. He didn't know what to do now that the guys told Rachel to meet him at the track field. Was Rachel really heading her way there? If she was, should he go to?

Maybe Victor, Roy and Wallace were right; it was about time he told Rachel. But what if she didn't feel the same? That's what scared Garfield the most.

"_You, you wanna tell me," _Garfield started singing to himself to calm his nerves.

"_But I, I, I, I don't know how to say it," _Rachel continued as she stared at the cover of her notebook.

Garfield ran a hand through his hair and Rachel tightened her grip around her notebook as they sang together, _"I'll let it out it's been on my mind those two words mean an 'I love'…"_

A group of screaming interrupted the two from their thoughts and when they looked up, not only did they see each other, but they saw their friends and classmates around them.

Rachel stopped at one end of the track field as she looked back at Garfield standing at the other side, looking back at her with his huge smile on his face. The crowd sitting on the four bleaches around the track and football field; dead silence as they were waiting for what was going to happen next.

"What are you waiting for?" Karen, Koriand'r, Angelica and Jessica screamed together. "Continue!"

Rachel looked at Garfield on the other side and he just shrugged, having them both smile and listen to the four girls.

"_I love you and everything you do. These two words mean what I meant to say were three," _Garfield and Rachel sang loud enough for the other to hear as they walked across the track field onto the football field._ "I love you and it never felt so smooth."_

The two lovers met, looking deep into the other's eyes as they held both hands together.

"_All I can say...is that I love you," _Garfield gave his girlfriend a quick kiss before giving Rachel a tight hug. "_I love you, I love you, I love you."_

And of course, their friends jumped up from their seats and started cheering.

_Olive you Olive you Olive you, I love you  
Olive you Olive you Olive you, I love you  
Olive you Olive you Olive you, I love you  
Olive you Olive you Olive you, I love you_

"So, where would you like to go tonight?" Garfield asked over the screaming.

"How about some place that has olives?" Rachel asked, smiling up at him and Garfield laughed.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Garfield agreed before giving Rachel another hug.

* * *

(AN:) Hey guys! Thanks for checking out this random one-shot :D

Click my name up top to get a link to head on over to Chico Magnifico's page and read some of his stories! Trust me, you'll fall in love with What Doesn't Kill You Only Makes you Stranger and DEF. Another Day in the Office which is a sequel to Mixing Business with Pleasure so you'll have to check out Treskttn's page for that.

Btw, if you have friends who love Raven and Red X, tell them to go check out her stories! (She's my little sister so be nice!)

So, yeah, go check out Chico Magnifico's stories (He's my bestie, alright?) *wink wink* Haha, no, seriously, we're just besties.

He is adorable though... *wink wink*

*sniff* I tell him I love him all the time

OKAY ANYWAYS! MOVING ON! Serious question, do you guys like olives? I hate them in my opinion. They're yucky, but hey, whatev, some people might like them. I guess even olives need some type of love too.

Alright guys, thanks for reading. Love you all, songs on ITunes! Just kidding, I don't care where you get the song from if you happen to like it. Download it illegally, okay? I don't care! Why would I care? DON'T! DON'T DO THAT, ALRIGHT! JUST...PFT! Love you all, BYE!


End file.
